wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Attribute
Attributes are the basic building blocks for a character's combat ability. The five primary attributes are strength, agility, stamina, intellect, and spirit. These five attributes along with armor appear on the character sheet under "Base Stats". These are often referred to as simply stats. A number of secondary attributes affect specific areas of combat more directly, and are often influenced in some way by a primary attribute. Secondary attributes include critical strike rate, damage absorption, attack power, spell damage, and many others. All characters inherently have some amount of each attribute that increases with level depending mainly on class. For example, a mage will have more base intellect than a rogue, who will have more base agility. Increasing these attributes is mainly done with equipment, as well as temporary effects such as buffs, elixirs, scrolls, auras, and many other means. Nearly all combat mechanics rely in some way on one or more character attributes. Increasing the appropriate attribute will increase damage done, reduce damage taken, increase healing done, affect a character's mana or health, or other benefits. Understanding how these attributes work is important for effective combat. Addons such as RatingBuster http://wow.curse.com/downloads/wow-addons/details/rating-buster.aspx can show you the actual improvements in game to your Secondary attributes which are more directly applied to combat mechanics. Strength Strength (often abbreviated STR) has the following effects: *Increases attack power with melee weapons: **Warriors, death knights, druids and paladins gain 2 melee attack power per point of strength. **Rogues, hunters, shamans, mages, priests, and warlocks gain 1 melee attack power per point of strength. *Improves block value by (Strength / 2), rounding down, for all classes capable of blocking (warrior, paladin, and shaman). *Increases parry rating for death knights by 0.25 parry rating per point of strength. * Paladin talent Touched by the Light (Protection, tier 9) increases spell power by +20%/+40%/+60% of Strength. Strength does not affect the chance to land a critical strike. Strength does not improve the chance to block. Agility Agility (often abbreviated AGI) has the following effects: *Increases attack power with ranged weapons (not including wands) or melee weapons for certain classes. **Warriors, huntersWas 2; changed to 1 in Hunters section of Patch 2.0.1. and rogues gain 1 ranged attack power for each point of agility. **Hunters, Hunter Mechanics at official site. rogues, shamans (as of 3.0.2) and druids in Cat FormDruids section of Patch 1.7 notes. gain 1 melee attack power per point of agility. *Increases armor by 2 per point. *Increases chance to score a critical hit with a weapon. *Increases chance to dodge attacks. This is dependent on both class and level. Agility Equivalence Points is a notable formula for calculating the contribution of agility. It might be outdated with regard to hunters. Stamina Stamina (often abbreviated STA) has the following effects: *Stamina provides 10 health for each point for all Classes (except from the first 20 points of Stamina that provide 1 health for each point instead). It also increases health points of a player's pet for classes with pets, however pets do not gain any health from their base stamina, and gain 8.4 to 11 health for each point of stamina beyond their base value depending on pet type, see the hunter pet, minion and Risen Ghoul articles for details. There are other non-standard adjustments that can be made for stamina: ** Death knights get a 6% bonus to stamina when in Frost Presence. The Blood talent Veteran of the Third War provides up to 3% stamina. The death knight-only runes Rune of the Stoneskin Gargoyle and Rune of the Nerubian Carapace provide a 2% and 1% bonus to stamina, respectively. ***A blood death knight tank will thus get 11.4 health per stamina (12.6 with Blessing of Kings). For non-blood, these figures are 10.8 and 11.9, respectively. **Druids — talent Heart of the Wild (Feral, tier 6) provides a +2% bonus to stamina in bear form per talent point, max 5. Improved Mark of the Wild provides up to +2% bonus stamina and Survival of the Fittest up to 6%. Bear form provides +25%. *** A bear druid gets 13.5 points of health per point of stamina, 14.9 with Blessing of Kings **Hunters — talent Survivalist (Survival, tier 3) provides a +2% bonus to stamina per talent, max 5. Hunters also have Endurance Training (Beast Mastery, tier 1) which gives up to a %5 health bonus, effectively giving you up to 11.5 health per point of Stamina. **Paladins ***Blessing of Kings gives a 10% increase to all base stats, including stamina. ***Talent Blessing of Sanctuary (Protection, tier 5) gives a 10% increase in stamina (and strength), this does not stack with the bonus from Blessing of Kings. ***Talent Sacred Duty (Protection, tier 6) provides a +4%/+8% bonus to stamina per talent, max 2. ***Talent Combat Expertise (Protection, tier 8) provides a +2%/+4%/+6% bonus to stamina per talent, max 3. ***With both Sacred Duty and Combat Expertise, paladins have a stamina modifier of 1.145, which does stack with buffs such as Blessing of Kings and Blessing of Sanctuary. The combination of Sacred Duty, Combat Expertise, and Blessing of Kings provides a ~26% increase in health or 12.6 health per point of stamina. **Priests *** 30 minute buff Power Word: Fortitude provides 165 stamina at the highest rank, which can be further improved by Improved Power Word: Fortitude (Discipline, tier 2) 30% increase to Power Word: Fortitude, and Prayer of Fortitude, max two talent points, increasing the stamina from 165 (rank 8) to 214. Also gives a 4% stamina increase (for the Priest only; should be noted). **Rogues — talent Endurance (Combat, tier 3) provides a +2%/+4% bonus to stamina per talent, max 2. **Shamans — talent Toughness (Enhancement, tier 4) provides a +2%/+4%/+6%/+8%/+10% bonus to stamina per talent, max 5. **Warlocks — talent Demonic Embrace (Demonology, tier 1) provides a +2%/+4%/+6%/+8%/+10% bonus to stamina per talent, max 5. **Warriors — talent Vitality (Protection, tier 8) provides a +2%/+4%/+6% bonus to stamina per talent, max 3. **Miners — Miners receive Toughness (mining), a profession perk which gives a passive buff of up to 60 stamina at 450 mining skill. * Stamina is the key attribute of tanks. It is useful to every class in PvP. Non-tank PvE characters should not actively seek out stamina, but some of it is found on nearly any piece of gear. Intellect Intellect (often abbreviated as INT) has the following effects: *Increases mana points. Each point of intellect gives player characters 15 mana points (except from the first 20 points of Intellect that provide 1 mana for each point instead). Warlock minions gain 1 mana per point of base intellect, imps gain ~4.9 mana for each additional point of intellect, while all other minions gain ~11.5 mana for each additional point of intellect. *Increases chance to score a spell critical strike. This increase varies by class and level; in general, the relationship is linear as intellect increases. The rate of increase is generally based on the amount of intellect a class is expected to have at a certain level, given by the following table. Tseric |title=Re: 100 int can't be = 1% crit |date=2005-12-01 |accessdate=2007-10-03 |publisher=WoW US Mage forum |archiveurl=http://blue.cardplace.com/cache/wow-mage/559324.htm|archivedate=2005-12-01}} Tseric |title= Re: 59.5 int per crit for *every* class. |date=2006-05-31 |accessdate=2007-10-03 |publisher=WoW US General forum |archiveurl=http://www.blue.cardplace.com/cache/wow-general/8532087.htm |archivedate=2006-05-31}} *As of 2.4, Intellect will increase the amount of MP5 generated by Spirit. *As of Patch 3.0 every point of Intellect provides 1 attack power for Shamans with the talent Mental Dexterity (e.g., +70 intellect will give the shaman +70 AP) as well as Hunters with the talent Careful Aim. *Increases the rate at which weapon skills are learned. Before patch 2.0 this was listed in the tooltip, but it was removed after that. Despite this, tests show that intellect still increases the rate of skillups. If you want to level a weapon skill, asking for an Intellect buff, or using a scroll never hurts. Spirit Spirit (often abbreviated SPI) has the following effects: *Increases health and mana regeneration. Spirit affects all characters' mana and hit point regeneration rates in and out of combat. **Health regeneration from spirit is not active while in combat, except for trolls who gain 10% of their normal health regen in combat from the racial ability "regeneration". **Mana regeneration is active in combat except for the five seconds immediately after casting a spell (the five second rule). Some class talents and spells allow some mana regeneration during this period. **As of patch 2.4.0, Intellect will increase the amount of MP5 generated by Spirit. *Warlocks gain 30% of total spirit as additional Spell Power with Fel Armor, which can be further augmented by the 3 point talent Demonic Aegis giving 33%/36%/39% bonus. In addition to that, Glyph of Life Tap increases spell power by 20% of spirit, so a properly specced Warlock can get a total of 50% conversion from Spirit to Spell power. Spirit also increases the amount of health converted to mana when using Life Tap. *Mages can increase their spell critical strike by 35% of their spirit when using Molten Armor. This can be increased with Glyph of Molten Armor, increasing the critical strike chance by an additional 20% of spirit. * Spirit is moderately valuable to cloth-wearing classes, as well as to casting druids. Because paladins and shamans do not have a talent to regenerate mana while in combat, spirit is near-totally useless to them. Classes that use a resource system other than mana have even less use for spirit, as it only affects their health regeneration outside combat. Others Secondary attributes are player stats that affect combat directly. The five primary attributes only indirectly affect combat, by contributing to these attributes. Combat skills Combat skills are learned by experience, and have a base value capped at the player's level times five. i.e., a level 50 player will have a maximum defense skill of 250 that can be learned from combat experience. *Weapon skill - Each weapon type has its own weapon skill: sword (one-handed and two-handed), mace (one-handed and two-handed), axe (one-handed and two-handed), staff, dagger, polearm, bow, crossbow, gun, wand, and unarmed (which includes fist weapons). :note: Druids weapon skills are always considered max for their level while in feral forms; you will also not receive increases to weapon skill while in feral form as you aren't actually using it. Moonkin form does still use the equipped weapons however. *Defense skill - Defense is a player's proficiency at receiving melee damage. Defense contributes to an opponent's miss rate and critical strike chance. Each point of defense skill above the base level grants 0.04% extra chance to dodge, block, parry and be missed, and reduces the chance to be crit by the same amound. Physical combat *Weapon damage - Weapon damage is a property of the player's equipped weapon. Melee weapon damage is increased by enchants and sharpening stones. Ranged damage is increased with scopes and ammo or arrows. *Weapon speed - Weapon speed is a property of the player's equipped weapon and determines the time between attacks with that weapon. *Attack power - (Abbreviated as AP) Increases damage of an equipped weapon. Attack power is increased directly by gear and buffs with the attack power stat, and indirectly by strength and agility (only for hunters, rogues, shamans, and cat-form druids). *Ranged attack power - (Abbreviated as RAP) Increases damage of an equipped bow, crossbow or gun, but not wands. Ranged attack power is increased similarly to melee attack power. *Critical Strike - Percentage of attacks that will result in a critical strike. Crit chance is increased directly by critical strike rating, a combat rating, and indirectly by agility. *Hit - Increases chance to hit with melee weapons by a percentage. Hit chance is increased directly by hit rating, a combat rating. *Haste - Decreases the time between attacks. This effectively increases weapon speed, but has no effect on cooldowns. Haste is increased directly by haste rating, a combat rating. *Armor penetration - Reduces the target's armor. Armor penetration is denoted by the text "your attacks ignore X of your opponent's armor." Particularly valuable for classes that do mostly physical damage, like DPS warriors, Blood death knights and Marksman hunters. *Expertise - Reduces the enemy's chance to dodge/parry by .25% per point of expertise. Spell combat *Spell power - Increases damage and healing done with spells. The exact amount added varies with the spell's cast time or effect duration. Bonus damage can also apply to only a specific spell school, though items that do this are rare. *Spell hit - Increases the chance spells will hit their target. Spell hit is increased by hit rating, a combat rating *Spell crit chance - Percentage of spells that will result in a spell critical strike. Spell crit chance is increased directly by critical strike rating, a combat rating, and indirectly by intellect. *Spell penetration - Reduces the target's resistance. Spell penetration is increased directly by gear with the spell penetration stat. It is useful in PvP, not in PvE. *Mana regeneration - The rate at which mana is restored, both in combat and out of combat. Mana regeneration is increased by the stat MP5, which is an abbreviation for "mana per 5 seconds". Mana regeneration when not casting spells (for 5 seconds at least) is also increased indirectly by spirit. Defense *Dodge - Chance to dodge incoming melee attacks. Ranged attacks cannot be dodged. Dodge is increased directly by dodge rating, a combat rating, and indirectly by agility. Only tanks should use gear with dodge rating. *Parry - Chance to parry melee attacks with a melee weapon. Ranged attacks cannot be parried. Parry is increased directly by parry rating, a combat rating. Only (non-druid) tanks should use gear with parry rating. *Block - Chance to block melee and ranged attacks with a shield. Block is increased directly by block rating, a combat rating. Warrior and paladin tanks are the only roles that will benefit from block. *Block Value - Damage blocked by a shield. Increased directly by block listed on the shield and block value from other gear. Every two points in strength grants one point of block value. Warrior and paladin tanks are the only roles that will benefit from block value. *Defense - Increases defense skill. Defense is increased directly by equipment with defense rating, a combat rating. *Armor - Decreases physical damage received. Increases your pet's Armor. Armor is always present on equippable items, such as chest pieces and shields. Shields and plate items generally have the most armor, while cloth items have the least. The base armor of an item is determined directly by its type (cloth, leather, mail or plate), item level and slot (chest, head, legs, etc). Some items have extra armor, which is indicated by the total amount of armor appearing in green on the tooltip. Rings, weapons, amulets and trinkets have no base armor, but may have bonus armor. *Resistance - Decreases the damage taken from magical attacks. *Resilience - Decreases chance to receive critical hits, reduces critical strike damage. Resilience is increased through equipment with resilience, a combat rating. Resilience is found on PvP gear. *Health regeneration - The rate at which health is restored, both in combat and out of combat. Health regeneration is increased by the stat HP5, which is an abbreviation for "health per 5 seconds". Health regeneration out of combat is also increased indirectly by spirit. Other information Attack power Base statistics affect attack power (which contributes to DPS) as follows: * Strength will always contribute to the physical melee attack power for all classes. * Rogues, hunters and shamans can also use Agility in addition to Strength to increase their base physical melee attack power. Each point of Agility contributes the same as a point of Strength. * Druids in Cat Form can also use Agility to increase their base physical melee attack power. However, each point of Strength contributes twice the amount of attack power as does a point of Agility. Agility also affects critical strike percentage which directly affects Cat Form abilities such as Primal Fury. This gives an added artificial attack power. * Agility is the only primary statistic to affect physical ranged attack power (bows, guns, throwing weapons) for all classes capable of using them. This is especially important for hunters. * Wand damage is not affected by a primary statistic. Critical Strikes * Agility will increase the chance to score a critical strike with both physical ranged and melee damage for all classes. * Intellect will increase the chance to score a critical strike with spells. For a mage at level 60, the rate is 1% per 59.5 points of intellect. Dodge * Agility will determine a character's chance to dodge an attack. Rogues and druids (as of 2.03) gain a much stronger bonus to dodge than other classes. Fighting with two weapons, using off-hand, two-handed See the "Physical Combat" section of Combat. Patch changes * References External links Category:Gameplay Category:Newbies Category:Formulas and game mechanics Category:Attributes